An Eternal Moment
by Katy hume
Summary: Neo and Trinity finally tell the truth
1. An Eternal Moment

In the small room prepared for them in the Neb, Neo and Trinity lay peacefully in each other's arms. It had only been a few hours since Neo had saved Morpheus' life, and discovered that he was the One. Only a few hours since Neo was believed dead, and Trinity, in tears, had confessed her love for him. And now she lay beside him, holding him as if she would never hold him again. She was finally cherishing what she had long awaited. Small tears still trickled down her cheeks as she rested her head on his chest. She stroked the nape of his neck, wanting him as close as possible.  
  
She loved him dearly, and he knew it. She had a sort of death grip on him, but he didn't mind. They were safe in each other's arms. He felt her fingers on her neck and sighed in pleasure. He gently caressed the small of her back, feeling her smooth skin beneath his fingers. He felt her relax, and nestle deeper into his body. It was as if they were made for each other: tucked into each other's bodies perfectly, enjoying the warmth and love around them. He held her closer, wanting to feel more of her against him.  
  
"Neo?" Trinity murmured softly.  
  
"Yes?" He whispered.  
  
"Promise me one thing. Promise me now." She said hoarsely.  
  
He broke away for a moment and looked down into her eyes, confused. "What's wrong, Trinity?"  
  
"Promise me that you will always love me." She said, tears now flowing freely. "For I will always love you."  
  
Neo gave a small laugh and placed his lips delicately upon hers; a touch so soft and gentle that Trinity nearly melted. He pulled away after a moment. " Is there any doubt? Yet, why do you ask?"  
  
Trinity tried to wipe away her tears, but there were too many streaming from her eyes. "Well.the Oracle.well,"  
  
Neo frowned. "What else did she tell you?"  
  
"She," Trinity paused, letting a small sob escape her. "She said that I would lose you! I don't want to lose you, Neo; not when I just found you!"  
  
Neo smiled, and chuckled. Trinity was a bit taken aback.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" She asked, voice quavering.  
  
"You did lose me." He murmured.  
  
Trinity pulled away from him and stared into his eyes, tears flowing down her face. She was so confused, and now she was deathly scared. She had lost him? But then that meant she couldn't have him now, it was impossible. But why then. Trinity's hear tensed and tied itself into a knot. Maybe he was pretending, and she had lost his love. For good.  
  
Hang on girl, She thought. Why don't you find out what he means before you jump to every conclusion in the Matrix!  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide the fear in her voice.  
  
"When I died." Neo murmured. "You lost me. But because you loved me so much, you brought me back, and for that I will always love you."  
  
"I love you Neo." Trinity sobbed as she brought her lips tight against his. They wrapped themselves around each other lovingly, merged as if one heart beat between them. And time slowed to a crawl so they could savor every moment they had together. 


	2. Trapped

Trinity woke up the next morning wondering what the hell got into her the night before. Yawning, she got up and stretched, trying to ignore the icy chill in the air of the Neb. She looked down ant her bed to see that Neo had gone, and must have woken up. She was too sleepy to really care or notice anything, but as she was changing, a screeching metallic sound snapped her awake. Cursing under her breath she put her shirt on and tried to unlatch the door. It wouldn't budge.  
  
She heard the screech again, and knew it had to be the search creatures. Search and destroy. But why the hell did they lock me in my room? She thought, though still maintaining her usual calm. There was an impeccable thud just outside her door that made her flinch, and then the sound of sharp metal pincers. That's why.  
  
She carefully got onto her mattress and lay as still as possible, a million thoughts racing through her head. Why didn't they activate the electromagnetic pulse? Why had they allowed the creatures to get inside the Neb? She lay there for what felt like an eternity, but was actually a few minutes. She couldn't let them hear her, see her, or smell her, and therefore kept very still.  
  
Well, something must have tipped off the robots, cause there was another incredible screech, and this time it was at her door. She got up and backed towards the other wall, but jumped as she heard a scrabbling noise in that direction. Slash marks were appearing on the hatch door, and also on the back wall. She stayed calm as the realization hit her, though inside she was a jumble of thoughts and emotions. She was trapped. 


End file.
